


Na wagę złota

by an_nox



Series: Księga przysłów [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ME w Ostrawie Emil szipuje, Wiktor też ma problemy i to nie te pierwszego świata, Yakov się załamał, ale on zawsze się załamuje, chociaż są trochę pierwszego świata, czeskie suprise!, jak Wiktor nie poślubi tego chłopaka, kogo ja chcę oszukać, od tych rosyjskich kretynów, on zawsze ma problemy pierwszego świata, przynajmniej nie musi krzyczeć na Wiktora bo robi to Yuuri, to Yakov to zrobi, toilet talk, żeby mieć święty spokój
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox
Summary: Wiktor prawie musiał sprzedać duszę, aby wygrać Mistrzostwa Europy. Przyszłość nie rysuje się zbyt różowo, jeśli każde zwycięstwo będzie okupywać takim kosztem. Hurt/comfort, fluff i czeska toaleta po zawodach.Księga Przysłów to seria one-shotów, którą można czytać na wyrywki, bo nie mają bezpośredniego związku. Są tak luźne tematycznie, że mogą się nawet wykluczać fabularnie, ale dobrze je posegregować w jednym miejscu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie nic nie wnosi ani nie wynosi, po prostu nieznośny fluff, a zadanie było na hurt/comfort, hasło: zmęczenie. Wymyślała DaryavonDayern, a tytuł Dziabara.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Teoretycznie Wiktor na Mistrzostwach Europy nie musiał niczego udowadniać. W praktyce, gdy tylko wjechał na lód, wiedział, że udowodnić musi wszystko.

Gdyby nie zakwalifikował się do pierwszej szóstki, świat powiedziałby, że tak umarła legenda: goniąc za jakimś tanim, sensacyjnym skandalem. Yakov uważałby, że dostał, na co zasłużył. Yuuri za bardzo by to przeżył.

Gdyby nie załapał się na podium, przeciwnicy nie kryliby rozczarowania. Na co ci było trenowanie tego Japończyka? Poświęciłeś własne umiejętności i wyniki dla głupiutkiej miłostki, jak jakiś młokos, który nie wie, na czym świat stoi. Yakov stwierdziłby, że to odpowiednia nauczka. Koniec końców uderzyłoby w Yuuriego.

Gdyby nie zdobył pierwszego miejsca, prawdopodobnie nic by się nie stało. Jurij dowcipkowałby i docinał aż do Mistrzostw Świata,  a świat cieszyłby się, że Wiktor Nikiforov potrafi wskoczyć na podium nawet po roku przerwy w normalnych treningach skupionych na sobie, a Yakov prawdopodobnie byłby zadowolony. Tak jak Yuuri.

Ale był pierwszy, a złoty medal ciążył na szyi. Wyprzedził Jurija zaledwie o kilka TESów, PCSów nie brał pod uwagę, bo dostałby dziewięćdziesiąt siedem za sam wjazd na lodowisko. Za dobrze znał ten system. I wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.

Tylko że nie poszło.

Ponieważ Jurij w programie dowolnym, zamiast dać z siebie wszystko, popłynął na dwóch skokach, a Wiktor tylko na jednym. Plisiecki nie wywalczył srebra takim kosztem, jakim Nikiforov rzucił się po złoto. Poziom naprawdę podniósł się, a występy stały się o wiele bardziej mordercze niż Rosjanin pamiętał. Albo też tak wyglądają zawody, kiedy człowiekowi na czymś zależy.

Siedział w męskiej toalecie i przyglądał się swoim drżącym dłoniom. Całe ciało bolało, klatka piersiowa pulsowała tępym bólem, stóp prawie nie czuł, głowę ledwo utrzymywał w pionie, a przed oczami latały mroczki. Kabina malała i powiększała się. Jeśli każde zawody ma okupywać takim kosztem, to przyszłość nie rysowała się wesoło. Wiktor wziął powolny, głęboki oddech, gdy myśl, którą odpierał od kilku dni, zaatakowała z nową siłą.

Przecież on go, kurwa, zostawi.

Yuuri powie coś w stylu: zabijam cię jako łyżwiarza i teraz mam na to dowód. Zabrałem rok z twojego życia, na pewno nadrobisz to, kiedy tylko zwrócę ci wolność.

Zniknie ze świata Wiktora, a Wiktor tego nie przeżyje. Nie dotknie stopą lodu, nie będzie w stanie. Każdy skok, każdy piruet, każda sekwencja kroków przypomni o najszczęśliwszych dniach jego życia bezpowrotnie straconych. Musiał trenować ciężej, wyrobić lepszą kondycję, dopracować układ, poświęcić dużo pieniędzy na sesję z fizjoterapeutą, żeby zaleczyć jakoś ten dawny uraz pleców, co odezwał się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, zrzucić te dwa, trzy kilo i skupić na historii do przekazania. Dużo roboty, ale przecież ogarnie do Mistrzostw Świata.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał go dźwięk kroków w łazience. Miękkie stąpanie ucichło tuż przed kabiną.

\- Wiktor? - rozległ się głos Yuuriego.

Nikiforov zamknął oczy, czując, że serce robi coś dziwnego. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył go w takim stanie. A szczególnie Katsuki.

\- Wiktor, widzę twoje stopy, nic ci nie jest, nie zasłabłeś?

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Sięgnął ręką do zamka, aby odblokować drzwi.

Japończyk powoli otworzył je i zajrzał do kabiny. Na twarzy mężczyzny malował się wyraz troski i zmartwienia, kiedy oparł się o framugę i zerknął na narzeczonego z góry. Rosjanin nadludzką siłą uniósł kąciki ust do góry, a potem spojrzał tępo. Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej niezadowolony.

\- Przestań natychmiast, Witia - rzucił.

Wiktor poczuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie twarzy posłusznie rozluźniają się, a potem przechodzą w coraz bardziej znajomy grymas bólu i złości. Spuścił wzrok, ukrywając oczy za grzywką, pięści zacisnął na kolanach. Nie wiedział, czy był nawet w stanie wstać o własnych siłach, aby uciec.

Nagle poczuł, jak Yuuri chwyta go za podbródek i podciąga twarz do góry. W pierwszym odruchu chciał się wyrwać, ale kiedy druga dłoń Japończyka otoczyła jego policzek, przymknął tylko oczy, nie chcąc oglądać wyrazu twarzy narzeczonego. Najczulsze całusy posypał się na rosyjską głowę: nieco mokre, słodkie cmoknięcia w usta, nos, policzki, powieki, wzdłuż linii brwi, całą szerokość czoła. Potem coraz bardziej suche muśnięcia warg powróciły niżej, by skończyć na cudownie zniewalająco niewinnym pocałunku, na który Wiktor nie znalazł siły, aby odpowiedzieć.

\- Chodź, Witia - powiedział miękko Yuuri. - Pomogę ci.

Nikiforov wsparł się na narzeczonym bardziej niż planował, po prostu sam nie utrzymał własnego ciężaru (jak on się w ogóle doczołgał do toalety?), za to Katsuki zrobił to bez większego trudu. Rosjanin miał wrażenie, że jego stopy nie dotykają ziemi, a gwałtowna zmiana pozycji zaowocowała mrokiem przed oczyma. Yuuri przystanął, czując, że Wiktor potrzebuje chwili.

\- Jesteś idiotą - oznajmił nagle, a Nikiforov nie wiedział, czy bardziej ogarnia go strach, czy gniew. - Za taką cenę nie musiałeś być pierwszy. Rozumiem ambicję, ale jak ty sobie wyobrażasz występ na Światowych przy takim przemęczaniu się?

Wiktor głęboko w piersi zdusił łkanie, spoglądając w lustro. Zobaczył tam Yuuriego podtrzymującego obcą osobę. Jakiegoś bardzo zmęczonego mężczyznę, z pozlepianymi potem włosami i cieniami pod oczami. W świetle jarzeniówek każda zmarszczka i załamanie na skórze odznaczało się doskonale. Wiktor się przeraził.

Katsuki podążył za jego wzrokiem, zbliżył swoją jasną, pogodną twarz, obecnie tak kontrastującą z rosyjską, i powiedział spokojniej, spoglądając na nich w lustro:

\- Nie musisz nic nikomu udowadniać. Inspirowałeś i inspirujesz pokolenia łyżwiarzy. Przeprowadziłeś mnie i Jurija całą tę drogę. Nie tylko, kiedy nas trenowałeś, ale przez sam fakt, że istniałeś i jeździłeś z taką czystą perfekcją, pobudzając wyobraźnię i zachęcając do rzeczy większych i większych... Po prostu pojedziesz jak lubisz. Tak pięknie, tak cudownie, inspiruj mnie i onieśmielaj, nic innego się nie liczy...

Yuuri przycisnął suche usta do policzka narzeczonego i przytrzymał je chwilę. Wiktor westchnął głęboko. Przechylił głowę, aby sięgnąć do warg Japończyka i zatracić się w czułym i słodkim pocałunku. Spletli się wokół siebie ciasno. Nikiforov spokojnie, leniwie przesuwał język w ustach ukochanego, a Katsuki równie niespiesznie odpowiadał na każdą pieszczotę. Ze zmęczenia i odurzenia niespodziewaną przyjemnością, Rosjaninowi kręciło się w głowie, ale w ogóle na to nie zważał. Było coś domowego, dobrze znanego w wymienianych czułościach - fascynujący zapach, słodki smak, faktura spierzchniętych ust, znajome ciepło ukochanych ramion.

Jestem tu, mówiło całe ciało Yuuriego, jestem tu i kocham cię, chociaż słaniasz się na nogach i wyglądasz, jakby coś po tobie przebiegło.

Wzmocnił uścisk, wkładając w to resztkę pozostałych sił, a drobne ząbki narzeczonego zaciskające się figlarnie na jego dolnej wardze to wszystko, o co w tej chwili prosił wszechświat. Kiedy w końcu odkleili się od siebie, ujął twarz Japończyka w dłonie i gładził zaróżowione policzki opuszkami kciuków, nie mogąc się napatrzeć na swój najdroższy skarb. Yuuri filuternie przekrzywił głowę, okulary zsunęły się na koniuszek nosa, w oczach błyskały wesołe iskierki, a na ustach wykwitł półprzytomny uśmiech. Te ciepłe, bursztynowe ślepia stanowiły inny wymiar, w jakim Wiktor tonął coraz głębiej i głębiej i wcale nie uważał, że powinien coś z tym zrobić. Pieprzył też cały świat, który uznałby go za kiczowato i teatralnie zakochanego. Tak właśnie był zakochany, tak _chciał_ być zakochany.

\- Naprawdę - szepnął Yuuri - to staram się ciebie zniechęcić, żebyś pozwolił mi wygrać Worldsy...

Ciepłe, słodkie uczucie rozlało się po całym podbrzuszu Rosjanina.

\- Przejrzałem cię - odparł Wiktor, gdy tylko odchrząknął i oczyścił gardło ze wzruszenia. - Nie odpuszczę ci łatwo. Będę cię zawsze inspirować do wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

To brzmiało jak dobra obietnica.

Katsuki nie rzekł nic, tylko, jakby na potwierdzenie, pocałował zagłębienie dłoni narzeczonego.

Zetknęli się czołami. Nikiforov kciukiem gładził delikatnie rozchylone usta ukochanego, jak bardzo dawno temu, niemal w innym życiu, na początku ich drogi w Hasetsu. Tylko wtedy Yuuri nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo przy tak bezpośrednich zalotach, a teraz wszystko przebiegało naturalnie niczym oddychanie. Tym bardziej do Wiktora nie dotarło, że praktycznie cały ciężar opiera na Katsukim, a ciasno oplatające go w pasie ramiona były jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie runął na wypolerowane na błysk kafelki.

\- Hotel, Witia, jedziemy do hotelu. - Japończyk przygryzł delikatnie końcówkę kciuka narzeczonego. - Zrobię ci masaż.

Umysł Wiktora zrobił poczwórnego flipa.

Yuuri nagle się zmartwił. - Chyba że nie chcesz. Chyba że chcesz spędzić teraz trochę czasu z kimś innym. Chris mówił, że idzie się ciężko upić... Jurij ma jakąś miejscówkę z Milą, bo Emil bierze rodzeństwo Crispino, bo to jego rodzinne miasto i ogarnia...

Nikiforov położył palec na ustach ukochanego, zmuszając go do zaprzestania paplania.

\- Hotel brzmi dobrze - rzucił krótko. - A masaż jeszcze lepiej.

Twarz Katsukiego rozpromieniła się jak u dziecka. To było niemalże zbyt proste.

Wiktor wcisnął twarz w zagłębienie szyi Japończyka. Marzył, żeby teleportować się do łóżka, gdzie wpełznąłby wprost w ukochane ramiona i nie opuszczał ich przez następny tydzień. Chciał się skurczyć i dać odgrodzić od całego świata. Wsłuchiwałby się w bicie serca Yuuriego i myślał tylko o tym, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy.

Katsuki przesunął mokrym językiem za uchem Wiktora, powodując rozkoszny dreszcz w zmaltretowanym ciele Rosjanina. Odwrócił głowę i po raz kolejny złączyli się w pocałunku - tym razem dużo mniej niewinnym, bardziej nieokrzesanym, niezgranym, niezgrabnym, a mimo wszystko perfekcyjnym. Zęby zgrzytały o siebie, języki nie umiały się dopasować, usta rozłączały, oddechy zrobiły się łapczywe. Tak było idealnie.

\- Ojej - usłyszeli nagle głos. - Ja was strasznie przepraszam, chłopaki, ale jak zaraz nie skorzystam, to pęcherz mi eksploduje, nie mam czasu szukać innej toalety.

Wiktor dojrzał jasną czuprynę Emila, znikającą w kabinie. Wymienili z Yuurim spojrzenia i wybuchnęli śmiechem. Po chwili Nekola wychynął niepewnie, kłaniając się w pół.

\- Naprawdę, przepraszam, schrzaniłem, wiem - tłumaczył się.

\- Umyj ręce - stwierdził chłodno Wiktor.

\- Tak, proszę pana, natychmiast. Gratuluję wygranej.

Emil podszedł do umywalek, jakby spodziewał się fizycznej kary. Dokładnie jednak wyczyścił dłonie, pod czujnym wzrokiem łyżwiarskiej pary, a potem wycofując się bardzo niezręcznie, opuścił toaletę.

\- Hotel - stwierdzili jednocześnie Wiktor z Yuurim.

Rosjanin oparł się na ukochanym i razem wykuśtykali do zewnętrznego świata.

 

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Doszłam do wniosku, że zdrobnienie Vitya po polsku brzmi lepiej jako Witia niż Witja. I to chyba tyle.


End file.
